


Warm & Toasty

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, October Prompt Challenge, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Zoro approfitta del favore del buio e del sonno di Sanji per fare un po' di coccole mattutine al compagno.-Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writoberDay 21 - Morning Cuddle
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Kudos: 13
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Warm & Toasty

  
  
  
La Thousand Sunny era avvolta dal silenzio. Non un’anima fiatava mentre il brigantino rollava sulle onde, cullando la ciurma nel suo sonno.  
Zoro schiuse gli occhi. Il suo orologio biologico gli suggeriva che mancava poco all’alba e a giudicare dalla quasi totale oscurità che ancora sommergeva la cabina, era proprio così. Si girò sulla schiena, guardando l’amaca che dondolava pigramente sopra di lui, un avambraccio pallido che faceva capolino dal lenzuolo. Zoro ghignò. Quando dormiva, Sanji aveva un sonno anche più pesante del suo, visto che era uno degli ultimi a coricarsi la sera e si alzava ogni mattina all’alba.  
  
Allungò una mano, afferrando con un dito incurvato il bordo dell’amaca del compagno e lo tirò lentamente verso di sé, un sorriso da combinaguai sul muso. Facendo uso di un po’ di calma e pazienza, dopo poco tempo il cuoco gli piovve tra le braccia e la corda che sosteneva la sua amaca scricchiolò un po’ troppo rumorosamente per l’improvvisa aggiunta di peso. Ce l’aveva fatta, di nuovo. Una volta aveva provato a farlo in fretta e il cuoco si era svegliato per lo spavento, quasi cavandogli l’occhio buono che gli rimaneva a unghiate. Ormai non si scomodava nemmeno ad aprire gli occhi, la canaglia. Forse si era già abituato.  
  
Facendo attenzione a non fargli male o scomodarlo, sistemò meglio il corpo di Sanji contro il proprio, nascondendo entrambi sotto la coperta. Nell’intimità del buio e del piccolo nido che aveva creato, poté lasciarsi andare a un sorriso genuino ed estatico alla vista del proprio compagno mentre dormiva. Non lo poteva vedere in quel momento, ma sapeva quanto fosse bello con i capelli biondi scarmigliati e la guancia premuta contro il suo petto: una consapevolezza frutto di mattinate come quella trascinate un po’ troppo a lungo, tanto da lasciare che i primi raggi dell’alba facessero capolino dall’oblò e li illuminassero. Quante parole si era preso quelle volte, per l’imbarazzo che gli altri potessero averli visti o perché lo aveva fatto tardare per preparare la colazione.  
  
Approfittando della sua incoscienza, Zoro giocò con il suo viso, tastandogli le guance e tirandogliele leggermente. Seguì con il pollice la linea sinuosa del sopracciglio per cui lo prendeva spesso in giro, scese lungo l’arco del naso e si fermò sulla bocca, premendogli le labbra e tirandole leggermente qua e là. Avrebbe tanto voluto baciarlo, ora che aveva il tempo e la privacy per farlo, ma aveva imparato a sue spese che la fiatella mattutina della sua dolce metà era particolarmente letale, specie se prima di andare a dormire si era fumato una delle sue venefiche sigarette. Quindi, optò per agganciare le mani sotto le sue ascelle e tirarselo più su, in modo da poterlo stringere meglio. Pesava veramente troppo poco per essere il cuoco della ciurma, pensò mentre sentiva il corpo del compagno strusciare sul suo. A volte non capiva come non venisse portato via dal vento. Invece, a dispetto di tutto, avrebbe potuto demolire un palazzo con facilità.  
  
Erano speciali, quei momenti. Se fosse stato sveglio, Sanji probabilmente lo avrebbe preso in giro per quelle smancerie che non gli si addicevano. Per come la vedeva lui, quelle non erano smancerie: era solo dimostrare che gli voleva bene. Però che avesse difficoltà a mostrarlo in maniera dolce era vero. Quindi, non appena capitava l’occasione, non se la faceva scappare. Gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte e vi ci poggiò un bacio. La fronte di Sanji sembrava fatta apposta per quello, ma se glielo avesse detto probabilmente avrebbe tentato di sventrarlo col coltello che usava per le frattaglie. Senza contare la sua ossessione di nascondere sempre un occhio, che ancora non capiva. Prima o poi era sicuro che gli avrebbe spiegato il motivo, però, quindi non si faceva troppi problemi. In fondo, non erano affari suoi.  
  
Sanji fece un verso, respirando profondamente col naso e schioccò debolmente le labbra, accoccolandosi ulteriormente contro di lui, ricercando il suo calore. Il cuore gli si gonfiò e Zoro ebbe un brivido l’istinto improvviso di stringerlo a morte o morderlo sul naso. Non sapeva perché a volte aveva degli accenni di affetto violenti come quello, ma ogni volta si tratteneva, se non altro per evitarsi altri lividi oltre a quelli che aveva già. Si limitò quindi ad abbracciarlo e spostare entrambi sul fianco tenendo il compagno girato verso di sé, giusto per non appoggiarglielo sul sedere di prima mattina – a detta del partner, non era un bel risveglio, specialmente in una stanza piena di amici che potevano beccarli immediatamente.  
  
Dopo avergli premuto un’ultima volta le labbra sulla fronte, Zoro inspirò il profumo del proprio compagno dormiente e lo strinse un’ultima volta. Poi, chiuse anche lui le palpebre e si gustò il calore del corpo tra le sue braccia, scacciando la consapevolezza che a breve l’alba che incombeva glielo avrebbe strappato, facendo cominciare un’altra giornata sul Grande Blu.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Note autrice:**_ In questa fic, come si può denotare, stanno già insieme. Un po’ come la prima zosan che ho scritto per questa writober, quindi se vi piacciono le established relationship andatevela a leggere! Comunque, ho fatto una piccola modifica per rendere plausibile questa fic. Infatti, i letti della Thousand Sunny sono in legno e sono più difficili da ribaltare o muovere, mentre la Going Merry era fornita di amache.  
> PumpFIC day 21– Prompt: Morning Cuddle
> 
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) ! <\- CLICCA QUI!  
> 


End file.
